I'll Love You Endlessly
by my-fearless-destiny
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles about Klaroline, a beautiful ship from The Vampire Diaries.
1. You Were the One

**Hi lovelies! This is a new series of drabbles for Klaroline. I wrote this one based on a prompt I received from an anon on tumblr. Hope you guys like it! Review and let me know what you think! =] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

The sunlight shone through the curtains of the window, illuminating the room and making her eyes flutter open from the deep sleep she was in. She could feel sheets draped over her in some places, her legs out in the open, but most of all, she could feel the presence of someone behind her along with the warmth of the arm he had around her waist. She could sense he was on the verge of waking and she turned her head toward him, taking in his relaxed face as he was half asleep. She loved the feeling she got from seeing him comfortable enough to sleep soundly next to her, though she knew that if any distress occurred he would wake in an instant, ensuring her safety.

Caroline thought about their journey from how they'd been in Mystic Falls to now, a year later in a beautiful beach house on the coast of Bali. After all the battling she'd done against her feelings, one day she just couldn't take staying in Mystic Falls and pretending to be okay with having the life she would've had while she was human. Klaus had known right off the bat, but it was her mother that convinced her. Liz saw it, saw Caroline's eyes when she talked about college and choosing a major and how it seemed wrong for her. She knew that, for now, Caroline needed to get out, find everything she wanted, explore what the world had to offer, even if one of those offers was a one thousand year old hybrid currently residing in New Orleans. And with her mother's approval and push, Caroline found herself on his doorstep, claiming the promises he'd made her of Paris, Rome, Tokyo and last love. And he smiled that dimpled smile of his, let her in, and started making good on those promises a week later after showing her a little of New Orleans, beignets and all.

"What are you smiling about love?" he asked, startling her out of her reflective thoughts.

She smiled, pursing her lips to get a kiss from him before responding.

"Us," she said, "you mainly, and everything you've shown me in the past year."

"And what about me were you thinking of? Besides my handsome looks of course," he said, a smirk forming on his mouth. She chuckled swatting at his shoulder lightly and placing her head on his chest before taking on a more serious tone.

"You were the one," she said, "you believed in me, spoke out loud everything I tried hard to keep inside, showed me I deserved to see and experience everything in life and I don't even know why. Why you bothered I mean, even after I rejected you so many times. There are hundreds of women, humans and vampires, that you could've chosen. And instead you chose me over and over again."

He took a lose curl of her blonde hair and put it behind her ear, letting his hands trace the outline of her face before looking deep into her eyes and responding.

"You were the one for me Caroline," he said, "you still are. You showed me parts of myself that I thought were dead inside of me for hundreds of years. You challenged me in every way that you could, you were honest with me when everyone else was too scared to be, and you're everything I said you were the night of the ball; strong beautiful, full of light. I didn't even know light like yours existed in this world, and then I met you. There's no one else I would bother to even gaze at, love. I'm just lucky you accepted my offer and that you're with me now."

She looked up at him, giving him a watery smile before making her way toward his lips and kissing him, deepening it to convey her feelings and love as much she could. Part of her would always be a little skeptical, at least for a while, her human insecurities were still a part of her after all, but she was learning to quiet that voice inside of her little by little. Caroline was in love, she was letting her guard down and with him and as a result, she was having the time of her life. She knew being with Klaus meant forever, knew it since the day he'd promised her "however long it takes," and she couldn't be happier with her decision. Having the biggest, baddest hybrid by her side felt amazing, and she didn't want it any other way.


	2. Getting Over on the Other

**AN: Here's a drabble based on a prompt I received for KC Wednesday! I hope you like it and please review, it really brightens my day! (Strayed from the prompt slightly at the end, hope that's okay!)**

**Prompt: Hello! This is your KC Wednesday prompt: Klaus tries to teach Caroline how to shoot with a gun. She keeps missing the target. Eventually she wants something from him and he tells her that if she gets the target he will tell her (he is certain that she won't). Happy Writing!**

"I don't get why I have to learn this," Caroline complained, following Klaus outside where he set up everything for their lesson.

"When would I actually have to use a gun anyway?" she continued, "Supernatural beings aren't affected by guns unless they have wooden bullets or bullets laced with vervain or wolfsbane, and even then, vamp speed, fangs, superwoman strength, cunning abilities, I don't see how a gun would be helpful."

"It's not about the gun itself, sweetheart," he said, "it's about control, power, aim. It's not so much about damage as much as it's about your abilities. Our vampire skills give us an edge over normal people, humans, but you're in the same category as every other supernatural being out there. You have to sharpen every sense more than it already is, learning how to shoot a gun is a good way to start."

Klaus didn't add that seeing her shoot a gun was also part of a number of fantasies he'd had about her up to date. Just imagining her doing it, embracing her vampire side and letting the power course through her, had him aroused.

"Fine," she relented, "let's do this."

He taught her how to hold the gun, what her stance should be like, how to breathe and trust in her abilities and instincts, and although it all seemed natural to her, as if she was getting it, she failed to hit the target. Every. Single. Time.

Klaus wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Caroline was the type to gravitate toward everything she set her mind to. There wasn't much she couldn't do if she tried and practiced. She had such an urge to try and see everything, and she excelled at everything no matter what. But every time she went to shoot, she was off, getting it a little too far to the side, above or below after readjusting.

"Maybe we should take a little break," he said, "go out for some beignets?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, her voice just a little lower than normal, showing her disappointment. She shook it off quickly though, her mind at work, probably strategizing on how she could do better.

He worked on trying to get her mind off of it, asking her about plans for the weekend when her eyes lit up.

"How much do you absolutely adore me?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"We both know the answer to that, love," he said.

"Then you wouldn't mind going out to sing karaoke with me, my friends and your siblings Saturday night?" she asked.

"Absolutely not."

"But Klaus it'll b-"

"No Caroline, I'll gladly watch you on stage though."

"Oh, come on. Just one song! I'll even let you pick it!" she said.

"The day you're able to shoot the middle of that target I agree to do consider doing karaoke," he said, and quickly wished he wasn't so rash in his words.

"Fine, let's go," she said.

Caroline walked out, not even checking to see whether Klaus followed her. She knew he would always go where she went, regardless of the circumstances.

They made their way back to the field, the set up exactly the same as before. She picked up the gun, putting herself past the mark set up before, increasing the distance between her and the target. Klaus watched as she fixed her stance, she brought the gun up, closed her eyes, breathed in, open her eyes, and pulled the trigger as she began letting the air out of her lungs.

Sure enough, the bullet went straight through the center of the target.

Caroline looked over at Klaus with a smirk on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her before vamp speeding his way in front of her.

"And how exactly did you learn to do that so suddenly?" he asked.

She shrugged, a grin tracing her lips.

"When someone thinks I can't do something, I prove them wrong."

"Hmm," he said, "more like you tried to hustle me into doing karaoke with you, sweetheart."

"The world may never know," she chuckled, "but what I do know is that you have to do karaoke with me."

"I do believe I said I'd consider doing karaoke with you, and after giving it some thought, my offer to watch from the sidelines still stand," he said, his mouth forming a grin of his own, dimples starting to show, as her grin faltered.

"Wait," she said, taking in his slightly arrogant demeanor, "you tricked me! You knew I could do it!"

"There isn't much you can't do, love."

"If that's the case," she said, inching closer to him, their bodies beginning to touch, "then maybe there is a way to get you to sing with me on Saturday."

Caroline put her arms around his neck, her lips slightly touching his.

Klaus smirked.

"You can certainly try," he said, right before whooshing them home and into their bed.


	3. Elevator Epiphanies

**AN: HAPPY KLAROWEEK! I'm late in posting my drabbles for this week, but I hope you guys will forgive me and I hope you like this! The prompt was submitted by ssklaroline, which is so cool because I read and love her writing! Hope you like it! **

**Prompt: Klaroline prompt for KC Appreciation week coming up: Klaus and Caroline are stuck in an elevator during a power outage. He's pretty thrilled about the whole thing. Thanks!**

It had been two weeks since Caroline decided to leave Mystic Falls to start traveling on her own. After having spent some time at Whitmore and experiencing the usual supernatural drama, she felt the need to leave and enjoy her life instead of getting wrapped up in what was going on around her.

So she packed up her stuff and left, and after taking some time to hash out where she should go first, Rome became the destination, although she spent some time convincing herself that it _definitely_ wasn't because a certain dimpled hybrid had promised her that. Nope. Definitely not.

Two weeks later and she was having the time of her life. Caroline reveled in the food, the architecture, the art; everything she could get her hands on. She started to fall in with other younger travelers, all exploring the world like herself.

Caroline made plans to meet up with them to go dancing, one of the girls talking about Italian men being a must, and was on her way out of her hotel room when she heard someone down the hall.

"Nice to see you out of that one pony town sweetheart," an accented voice said.

Caroline's eyes fluttered shut, being reminded of that day in the woods, when she hadn't expected to hear his voice again, much less what happened after.

She quickly regained control, plastering a smirk on her face before turning around.

"Klaus, why am I not surprised you're stalking me again?" she said.

She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked, his dimples never disappointing in the slightest, necklaces around his neck, his hands behind his back.

"I wouldn't call it stalking love, I was just told by a reliable source that you were here, and considering I promised you Rome, I wanted to ensure that you were getting everything it has to offer."

"Reliable source? One of your minions perhaps?" she said making her way toward the elevator, remembering how he talked about minions and dry cleaning what felt like forever ago.

"You know us villains," he said.

"Well, this was a nice chat and all, but I've got a few people to meet," she said, stepping into the elevator as it dinged.

"By all means don't let me stop you," he said, following her in.

"You're not going to be following me all night are you?"

Klaus opened his mouth to answer just as the elevator jerked and stop moving.

"Power outage," he said, enjoying the fact that she had jumped closer to him.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled.

"I hardly see how that's possible, love" he said.

"You probably planned this whole thing!"

"I assure you I didn't," he said, a dimpled grin spreading along his face.

"Yeah, but you're all too happy about this," she said, "what are you even doing here? You promised-"

"I believe I promised not to go back to Mystic Falls, sweetheart, and as you know, this definitely isn't it."

Caroline didn't have anything to say to that, deciding to huff and cross her arms in front of her chest. The stayed in silence for a little while, which gave her a chance to fully take in the situation. She was stuck. In an elevator. With Klaus of all people, looking better than ever, which could've been because it had been too long since she saw him last. His hair looked a little longer, his eyes still piercing blue and his lips a deep rosy red.

"You're staring, love," he said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I was not, I was just thinking," she said.

"About the last time we were together?"

"No, about how long it'll take to get the hell out of here," she said.

"Come on, love, you can't say you haven't missed me at all? That I haven't entered your mind at all since we've been separated? That our time in the woods is just a distant memory?" Klaus said, inching his way closer to her. Caroline licked her lips at his last comment. She couldn't forget their tryst in the woods, not that she would say that out loud or anything with him present.

"If your being here is any indication, you definitely can't stop thinking about it," she said, her voice huskier than before.

"I wouldn't dream of trying to forget it Caroline," he said, his lips so close she could feel his breath as he spoke. She always loved the way her name sounded coming from him.

Her eyes flicked up to look at his blue ones. She knew that if anything were to happen, it would be her choice, just like it had been that day in the woods. He always allowed her to choose, and this was him presenting her with it again. So she closed her eyes and kissed him, giving in again to what it was she wanted but denied herself when she stayed home after his promise. It was a light kiss at first, until she deepened it, feeling his hands grabbing her waist. She put her arms around his neck, and suddenly everything became faster. She grabbed at the hair at the nape of his neck, he lifted her up, she brought her legs around him and it felt like the last time only different. This time there was no overhanging agreement to separate, there was no withholding her feelings anymore, no gang of friends or anyone to answer to. It was just them; Klaus, Caroline and the rest of the world at their beck and call.

So when the elevator jerked downward, bringing them to the lobby, Caroline walked out, looking behind her at the big bad hybrid.

"Well are you coming?" she asked.

Klaus grinned, following her out of the hotel, knowing that he would follow her to the ends of the earth if she wanted, to have his queen at his side.


	4. The Hybrid

**AN: Another Klaroweek prompt! Not sure if this is what the anon was looking for, but it's what popped into my head when I saw it. Let me know what you think! The more I think about this one, the more I think that this could be a multi chapter fic. Let me know! Hope you like it! **

**Prompt for Klaroweek : Caroline as Klaus's hybrid. Thanks.**

Rebekah tossed the werewolf into the gym among the rest of the Mystic Falls gang. It was time to get them to fix the problem he'd been having with his hybrids, and he'd get them to do his bidding the usual way: by putting someone they love in danger. He grabbed hold of the werewolf, a pretty blonde who fought him every second he had his grip on her. Relentless.

"Every time I try to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during transition. It's quite horrible actually."

He bit into his wrist, shoving it into the werewolf's mouth so that she could ingest his blood.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie, and for Caroline's sake, you better hurry."

Klaus glanced at her for the briefest of seconds, seeing fear and a bit of defiance in her eyes, before he snapped her neck. He smiled as her body fell to the ground of the gym, Bonnie, Elena, and Matt looking down at their friend with horrified looks in their eyes.

Caroline woke up feeling like she couldn't get enough air into lungs. She gasped and coughed, looking up and seeing Tyler at her side.

"Where am I? What happened?" she said in between gasps.

"Care-"

"Don't be shy about it," said the blonde from earlier, smirking at her.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire, a hybrid. You're in transition," he said.

Caroline felt panic rise up within her. She had always been in control, it was what helped her throughout the process of becoming a werewolf and all that it entails. Becoming a hybrid felt like going straight back to square one.

"Don't leave out the hard part sweets," said the blonde, "you'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not? Pretty much dead."

"You're going to be okay," Tyler said, "It's going to be okay."

But it wouldn't be. Caroline knew that this would be another huge change, something else that would throw her life into pieces. She began to hyperventilate as all of the information started to settle in.

"I wonder how she's doing," the accented voice chimed in, "tick tock goes the gym clock." She smiled at that, and all Caroline wanted to do was smack that expression off of her face.

"Well the verdict's in," Klaus said, walking into the high school classroom, "the Original witch says the doppleganger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."

Tyler tried to inch his way closer to Caroline but Rebekah stopped him, holding his arms back and restraining him.

"Call it a hunch," he said, putting a tube in front of her face. "Elena's blood, drink it."

"No, Caroline don't!" Tyler yelled.

"If she doesn't feed, she'll die anyway. Consider this an experiment," Klaus said, annoyed by Tyler's interruption. He didn't know why, but he didn't like his interfering with the werewolf girl.

"Give us a moment, won't you sister?" he asked. Rebekah dragged Tyler away, leaving him alone with Caroline.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're in this situation," he said, "my apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal."

She looked up at him with an expression that made him question everything he thought she was. Caroline was close to death if she didn't drink the blood, yet she didn't cower in front of him.

"If you take this and it works, you'll live forever becoming part of a species unique to the world. You'll be powerful, you'll have a thousand more birthdays to celebrate."

"Yeah, aren't you like a billion or something? I would think birthdays don't really matter to you anymore," she said, wincing a little at the lack of blood.

"You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire Caroline," he said, "celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free."

"No," she said, "I'm dying."

"And I could let you die," Klaus said, "if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning."

He didn't understand why he felt compelled to present her with the choice. The choice to live as a hybrid or to die as she was in that moment. It's a choice many vampires didn't have, a choice he didn't have, but something in her gaze, in the way she looked at him when she'd said she was dying, gave him pause. It made him recognize the strength in her, a slight light that the world would miss if she didn't fulfill her true potential. It also reminded him of himself.

"I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told."

He inched himself a little closer.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret," he said, " there's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art and music. Genuine beauty, and you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do it accept my offer."

He saw her eyes deepen at everything he said, and Klaus could tell that she wasn't an ordinary small town girl wanting to live trivially in the world. At her expression, he could tell she wanted more, more of the world and more than just Mystic Falls.

Her eyes fluttered as she said, "I don't want to die."

Klaus felt relieved, which felt bizarre to him. Why should he care so much that she chose to live? He'd only chosen her to get an answer to his hybrid problem. There were plenty of other wolf packs he could hunt down now, but her saying yes felt right. So he handed her the test tube. And after a moment's hesitation, she drank it.

Her body began convulsing as she grabbed at her chest. Caroline's body fell to the ground as she groaned in pain, writhing back and forth. She grabbed at her head and ran her fingers into her hair as if she was going to pull it out, screaming in pain. Klaus grew concerned, he bent down, trying to discern whether it was working.

Just as he bent down, she stopped screaming, only the sounds of her deep breathing filling the room. She was on her hands and knees, her head facing the floor as her waves of blonde hair hung over her face. Caroline brought her head up slowly, and Klaus had never seen anything more beautiful. She had the fangs of a vampire, her veins popping out underneath a pair of amber yellow eyes that matched his own. She was now the only other person exactly like him. And now, she was connected to him forever.


	5. The Dragon

**AN: Hello again! Here's another Klaroweek drabble. There'll probably be one more after this one. I had a few ideas for the prompt, but fluff won me over. Hope you like it! Review if you can! **

**Prompt: Klaroweek prompt: something with dragons. I don't care what, but dragons need to be involved.**

"I have a question," said Caroline.

They were sitting on the couch together watching Game of Thrones, which Klaus had to admit wasn't a bad tv show, unlike a lot of the other nonsense people put on tv these days. He looked over at her with eyebrows raised.

"Are dragons real?" she asked.

Klaus smiled, unable to help himself.

"I'm fairly certain dragons are not, and have never been real," he said, "though it's cute of you to think so."

"So in the thousand years you've been alive, you haven't seen a dragon," she said.

"No, I can't say I have."

"Hmm."

"What? Not as impressed with my age now?" he asked.

"Well, you're definitely still robbing the cradle in this relationship," she teased, "but what if they exist and you just haven't seen one?"

"Not all these stories are real," he said.

"No one believes the stories about vampires, werewolves and witches being real but here we are, a _hybrid _and vampire living in the middle of witch city. So maybe dragon folklore is real," she said.

"As much as a don't want to burst your bubble, I should point out that my family spread those vampire stories."

"Yeah, because you _were _vampires, so it was kind of true. I'm going to find out," she said, determination clear on her face.

Klaus knew there was no discouraging her now, and he loved watching her jump into new projects, although dragons weren't what he had in mind. The last research project was centered around convincing him to get a puppy, needless to say, there wasn't a puppy addition to the household.

She began with basic internet research where she discovered the origins of dragon folklore and their subsequent involvement in medieval literature. And when internet research wasn't enough, she started asking the witches in New Orleans about dragons and whether there were spells to create one or spells that included dragon parts, because if you need a dragon's eye then you need a dragon right?

But the witches weren't much help, saying there wasn't a spell they knew of that was created to make a vampire. It would be a entirely new spell that would create a new creature. Caroline called Bonnie to find out whether this was true, and aside from Bonnie's laughter at her situation, she agreed that it was true, and creating a fire breathing dragon of it's own breed would be a lot of magic and probably dangerous. (Although Caroline was sure that the dragon would love her and allow her to be their queen. I mean, she was thinking bigger and better carrier pigeons here that could kick ass.)

After going through every piece of information she could, she went home, plopping herself on the couch and sighing.

"Feeling a little down, love?" Klaus asked, kissing her from above.

"Well, if there are any dragons alive in this world, they certainly don't want to be found," she said.

"Maybe you should look just a little deeper," he said, walking out of the living room. "A package came for you by the way, I left it in our room."

Caroline sighed again, getting off the couch and speeding her way into the bedroom, where there was something waiting for her.

She gasped as she heard a little bark coming from the other side of the bed. She made her way over and and smiled as she took in what she saw. It was a tiny Pomeranian husky, dressed in the cutest dragon costume she had ever seen. She squealed, picking the puppy up and turning to find Klaus when she realized he was already in the doorway, smirking at her.

It was the cheesiest, cutest thing he had done for her to date, and he had done quite a few for her over the years, always surprising her. Caroline put the puppy down gently before speeding over to him and laying a loving kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're quite welcome love," he said, "and if anyone asks, you bought the dog and I acquiesced. I have a villainous reputation to protect after all."

Caroline chuckled before nodding her head and kissing him again, wondering, not for the first time, how it was that she ended up with the big bad hybrid as her boyfriend. And each time she wondered, she came to the same conclusion: she didn't care how it happened, she was just grateful that it did.


	6. The Royal Maid

**AN: Here's the second one as promised! This turned out to be longer than I thought it would be and I didn't put in all of my ideas. Maybe this can be a multi-chapter fic? Let me know what you guys think! **

**Prompt: Klaroline prompt for Klaroline appreciation week : for day 6 - Klaus as a lord/king and Caroline as a maid/lady ? It can be surnatural or not, like you prefer. Thanks :)**

It was another gloomy day in the midst of England, and the fact that this day also marked the beginnings of the soon to be king having to pick his wife, made the day even gloomier to Niklaus. He had other siblings, a couple older than he was, but the position as king fell to him. Niklaus and Mikael had never gotten along, in fact, Mikael treated him worse than any of his siblings, but in this regard, Mikael could't deny that he was most fit to rule. Finn, the eldest sibling, settled on being a knight so that he could marry the woman he fell in love with, since her rank wasn't high enough and Mikael wouldn't allow her on the throne. Elijah, the second oldest, became their country's diplomat, his personality not strong enough to rule without emotions. Klaus was the next in line, and his cold demeanor and clever tactics within politics proved him to be perfect for the job.

The only problem now was finding a queen to rule by his side. He knew that it had to be done, it was unavoidable really, but having to tie his life to someone that would probably be a burden to him, and whom he probably wouldn't like, didn't exactly appeal to him. He had to view it as part of his job and nothing else.

"Don't look too happy Nik, you might scare them off," said Rebekah, the youngest sibling and his favorite.

She made her way over to one of the windows of the main hall where he stood, gazing out toward the entrance of the castle. The highest esteemed women throughout the country and in the neighboring countries were coming to stay in their castle until Niklaus chose one to wed.

"Your sarcasm is not lost on me sister, should I be happy this day has come?" he said.

"It's the next step in you becoming king," she said, "and I'll be sure to weed out the ones I don't like."

"Very reassuring," he said, a smirk gracing his face.

"They should be here any minute," she said, "why don't you make your entrance during dinner? I'll greet them as they come in."

"Thank you," he said, turning around and walking out.

"Oh and Nik," she said, "mother's hired new maids for us and for the ladies coming, please be sure not to scare them off before your new wife has been chosen, though how you scare them off does make me laugh."

He kept walking, making his way through the castle and to his chambers, where he could be alone until he had to fulfill his duties.

Caroline got out of the carriage along with a few other girls in her same position, entering the castle through the back where the kitchen entrance was. A few of the maids weren't as friendly or chatty, but she managed to make friends with a few girls, Bonnie and Elena, who came from neighboring villages. She couldn't help but marvel at the grandeur of the castle. She had never seen a place so big, and she would live here now. When royal representatives came to her village looking for maids, she had jumped at the chance to help her family, and maids in the castle were paid more than she would get staying at home.

As they entered the kitchen, each girl was assigned to where they would stay and who they would serve. Several girls were assigned to the guests that were arriving later that day, and after that, only the royal family was left.

"You will be serving Niklaus, heir to the throne," the woman said.

Caroline shuddered. She had heard of him, of his cold and calculating personality and where others that displeased him while working for him ended up. She wouldn't even recognize him if she saw him, the people in the villages never saw much of the royal family. She couldn't end up jobless, she wouldn't, she needed this more than anything, and even the next king wouldn't ruin it for her.

After the woman gave everyone a quick showing of the castle, they were put to work. Caroline made her way up to the prince's room, hoping he wasn't there and that she could clean and have everything ready for when he came back. But when she opened the door, she saw him looking out of the window, stoic with his hands behind is back. He turned his head slightly and she saw the profile of his face.

"You are to knock when you enter my chambers," he said, his voice hard.

"My apologies," she said.

He turned around, and she was amazed at was she saw. He had brown curly hair, blue eyes and from what she could tell, an amazing figure. He stood tall and still, looking at her from top to bottom. Frankly, he was beautiful, the best looking man she had ever seen.

"Let's get a few things settled," he said. "First, you will address me properly, 'your grace, your highness' whichever you prefer. Second, you are to make sure my bed is made, a bath is drawn and my clothes for the next day are laid out every night unless I say otherwise. I expect this room to be in order. I generally take meals in the dining room, but if I don't you will bring it up to me. There will be other tasks I may need done by you depending on the circumstances. You will do them and you will do them properly. Do you understand?"

Caroline tightened her hands into fists, fighting the urge to tell him off for being so rude. He was physically attractive, but his personality was making it hard to see that anymore. She relented. She would let him win for now, and she would choose her battles as they came.

"Yes, your grace," she said.

"Good," he said, "I'll leave you to it."

With that, he walked out, leaving Caroline alone.

It had been an hour and he was ready to leave. Niklaus had met all the ladies, ten of them total, of which he could only remember a small few. They were all vastly different from each other in some regards; Hayley was a brunette taken in by rich lords when she was young. Genevieve was a pretty red head from a neighboring country. Katherine was high born, from a rich family with long brown locks and sharp wit. None of them held his attention for long, though all of them tried. He looked around, the rest of the family making polite conversation with the girls, Finn's wife Sage talking to Genevieve and Elijah in the midst of what looked like an interesting conversation with Lady Katherine.

He discreetly excused himself, thinking that he would put some more effort in tomorrow if need be. Tonight he just needed his own space. He open his bed chambers to find his maid drawing a bath. Everything he had asked of her had already been done, thankfully, and he made his way into the room. She stood near the bath, he hands cupped in front of her as he began getting ready to undress.

He looked over at her briefly before saying, "you're excused."

Niklaus saw her expression tighten at his words but made nothing of it until he heard her mumble under her breath.

"What was that?" he said.

"I said you could at least be polite enough to say 'thank you,'" she said, turning around to face him.

He was surprised at her words, and at the gall she displayed at saying them.

"And why would I do that?" he said, "you work for me, no where in this arrangement does it say I have to say that."

"It's being polite and well-mannered," she said, "I do work for you, showing a little appreciation would be nice."

"Let me make something clear to you," he said, "I will not now, or ever, be bossed around by anyone, especially some maid that only started working for me an hour ago. I've gotten rid of maids for less, so I suggest you stop you antics before I get angry."

She glared at him, looking him straight in the eyes before speaking.

"You know, everyone talks about how cold and mean you are, I even felt bad that you can't even choose to fall in love before marrying, but now I see that it wouldn't matter anyway. You isolate yourself in this castle and in your room. You treat people unfairly. You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them."

She made her way to the door, leaving him stunned.

"Oh, and I'm not just some maid, my name is Caroline. Not that you even bothered asking. Goodnight, your grace," she said, walking out of the room.

Niklaus was flummoxed. In this short interaction she was able to see through part of the facade he put up and it disoriented him and made him feel uneasy. How was it that she just waltzed in and cause chaos in her wake?

He looked around the room, everything immaculate, her attention to detail obvious. Taking his clothes off, he got in the bath, eager to be finished with the day he'd had, but he couldn't get that last conversation out of his mind. Or, even more so than that, he couldn't get her out of his mind. The blonde hair that she had pulled into braids on her head, the blue piercing eyes, the soft creamy skin. He remembered her expression as she spoke to him, how unafraid she was to speak to him blatantly, a trait most people didn't possess.

She angered him, but she also interested him, and he found he was more affected by her than he cared to admit. But it didn't matter to him, it couldn't. He had a duty to fulfill, and getting sidetracked by some woman that shouldn't matter wasn't in the plan.

Despite that, he fell asleep with the name Caroline on his lips, her eyes that last thing he remembered before falling asleep.


	7. Tattoo Madness

**AN: Hey there! I know a few of you have requested a part two to The Royal Maid drabble, and I'm working on it, it's just turning out to be longer than I thought, so in the mean time, I wrote a short drabble based of a tumblr post that had a bunch of au prompts. Hope you like it, and if you have any drabble requests feel free to send them! **

**Prompt: You can't get tattooed drunk, come back in the morning and if you still want my name on your ass we'll talk. **

It had been a few hours into their girls night when Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were stumbling out of the night club. The bartender had been very nice to them to say the least, and it helped that he also seemed to have eyes for Bonnie. They were on the sidewalk, waiting for their cab to arrive, when Caroline made out a tattoo shop a few doors down.

"Guys! We have to do this," she said, walking down to glance into the shop. They were still open, and she saw the back of whom she thought was one of the artists, and what a fine back it was, she thought.

"I don't know," Bonnie said.

"C'mon! We've been saying we want to get tattoos since freshman year, why not do it now?" she said.

Bonnie giggled, shrugging her shoulders as Elena, the most sober of the three of them, looked over at her.

Caroline went in, leaning on the counter in front of her.

"Excuse me!" she said.

The man from before turned around, and she found the front matched the back just fine. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes that were currently directed at her. He smirked at her as he came over, dimples appearing on his face.

"What can I do for you, love?" he said.

She felt her skin warm up at his accent, and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I want a tattoo," she said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, definitely," she said.

"Hmm, and what do you want a tattoo of exactly?" he asked.

"Well that depends," she said, "what's your name?"

She winked at him and he chuckled.

"Klaus," he said.

"That's what I want, that name, on my ass. That'll be easy to hide right?" she said.

She heard Bonnie and Elena giggle behind her and she looked at them.

"Care, maybe we should come back another time," Elena said.

"I'd have to agree with your friend, sweetheart. From the looks of it, you're quite drunk, and you can't get tattooed that way. Come back in the morning and if you still want my name on your ass we'll talk," he said.

She pouted, murmuring an "okay" and he smiled at how cute she looked.

The made their way out of the shop, catching a cab home shortly after.

Caroline woke up, the sun streaming in through the window. Her head was pounding and she was sure her make up was smudged all over her face. She picked up her phone, finding messages from Bonnie and Elena.

_Still up for that tattoo? _Read Bonnie's message.

She reread the message, confused at first, until she remembered a pair of dimples from the night before. Caroline slowly started recollecting what had happened, mortified that she told the hot guy she'd get his name on her ass.

She showered and changed, resolved to go back to the scene of embarrassment and talk to the tattoo artist. Caroline peaked through the window, seeing him talking to one of the other workers. He saw her and grinned. Her heart sped up, partly because of the grin and partly because of how mortified she was when she remembered the night before. He went out to meet her.

"Good afternoon, love" he said, "how was the rest of your night?"

"Uneventful," she said, "I'm, uh, sorry. About last night."

"No need to apologize, it was flattering really, no one's offered to tattoo my name on them before, especially not their behind."

She laughed.

"Well about that, I'm think I'm going to have to rethink that request," she said.

"Then how about I make a new request?" he said, "my next client doesn't come for another hour, would you like to grab some coffee?"

"I'd like that," she said, smiling up at him.

"But first, what's your name love?"

"Caroline," she said.

"Nice to officially meet you Caroline," he said.

Hearing her name coming from his lips made her heart flutter, and she could only imagine what hearing her name come from him under different circumstance would be like.


	8. The Royal Maid Part 2

**Hi lovelies! It's been a loooong time. I took a long break from writing and I'm trying to get into the swing of things again. I know some of the reviews wanted a part two, and at first everything I came up with sounded wrong until now (although it's been so long I'm nervous. Blah!) Thank you to all my followers that have been here from the beginning and the ones that followed me in the midst of my no writing phase. I hope you like this! I hope to keep posting more frequently now. Feel free to send me prompts on here or on my tumbler: my-fearless-destiny =]**

Caroline found it hard to stop moving the next day. She took to the kitchen and ballroom, helping put everything into place for the ball that would be happening later on that evening. It was a special occasion; the country hadn't had any new addition to the royal family in years, and having the ladies at the castle made everything seem exciting. Representatives from each lady's home would show up, including the high families of the country, political representatives and the extended royal family would be there as well. There was a nervous energy bustling through the castle, a constant buzzing of people preparing for the event. Caroline had always been good at planning and organizing, she helped with all of the events in her village, and helping with the ball was no exception. She had a clear view of how her tasks would turn out before they were finished. It also helped that being busy kept her mind away from what had happened the night before with the prince.

After storming out, she could hear all the times her parents scolded her for her straightforwardness coming to the surface. She needed this job, if not for herself then for her family, and having outbursts like that with one of the very people who could take her opportunity away wasn't the best way of going about it. But at the same time, she couldn't help herself. Shouldn't people be treated respectfully even if they weren't of the same rank? They were the _royal family_, shouldn't they be the epitome of good manners and grace? And yet, here was the prince, being short with her, not appreciating anything and living up to his cold reputation. It was disconcerting and more than infuriating being treated that way. Instead, she decided to stay away as much as she could.

The maids would get to be a part of the ball, although it would be as background help more than anything else. They'd be there attending to any of the guests or family members they were assigned to the previous day, and Caroline could only hope that she would make it through with having to deal with the heir to the throne.

Niklaus woke to find a new day at his feet with yet another tedious event planned in the choosing of his wife. He understood the obligations, the obvious connections he would make choosing any of the ladies that were presented to him, but aside from convenience, everything else hardly mattered. His own parents were married, and although they had a source of support and respect between them, the idea of love was something that he didn't feel existed if his conception was any indication. He found his clothes for the day had already been laid out for him, as well as his attire for the ball itself. Niklaus had no doubt it had been there the day before, prepared by the maid to his specifications, but he hadn't noticed. _Caroline_. Thinking about the night before still bothered him. Her words hit him hard, remembering what she said about not _connecting_ with people, but it was who he was. It was who he had to be in order to take such a position as king. He put thoughts of her aside and began preparing for the day ahead, hoping it wouldn't be as painful as he anticipated it to be.

The ball was in full swing with guests appearing every second. Everyone was talking and mingling, drinks in their hands as they spoke with one another and even some were dancing. Caroline had been helping serve the guests along with a few others. All the maids wore the same dresses; ones that would have them match enough with the décor but not anything fancy enough to be misconstrued as a guest with the apron in front.

The prince hadn't shown up yet, leaving everyone gossiping about when he'd make his appearance as all the ladies were already present. Everyone wanted to know them; Caroline imagined many wanted to be able to say they met the future Queen of England, but without the future king, it seemed like everyone was covering their bases. Being invisible at a scene like this one was interesting. Most people barely noticed her as she carried trays around to them as they talked. She spotted Elena across from where she was, serving a few men who she knew to be royal advisers and Bonnie had been helping where she could with the royal family.

Caroline could hear people beginning to speak louder, and when she looked over, she spotted Niklaus had made his entrance, although fairly later than expected. She started heading in the opposite direction, hoping that she could spare herself a little bit of time before facing him, when she spotted someone familiar. Before she could retreat, he had spotted her, familiar brown eyes that opened in surprise as he registered it was her. Her heart dropped.

He began making his was closer to her, excusing himself from a conversation before he did so.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Tyler," she said, "I've been hired as a maid here, I'm helping with the ball. Now if you'll excuse me, I should continue doing just that."

"Wait," he said, grabbing her arm, "can't we talk for a moment?"

"Nothing to talk about, so as I said-"

"Why don't you dance with me? It would be rude not to."

Caroline looked around, a few people eying her as they overheard the conversation. Tyler was someone from her past, a soldier she had been with before he deserted her. He was a general now, one of the highest-ranking positions in the military and she wouldn't be surprised if he'd end up marrying one of the ladies that didn't get the chance to be queen.

"Fine," she said.

Tyler escorted her to the floor after she put the tray down on the table nearby. The last thing she wanted to do was relive the whole 'Tyler" situation, but getting into a public argument wasn't the way to go either.

"So, I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened," he began, "I want to explain."

"There's nothing to explain, you left and that's it, I don't need any other facts aside from that," she said.

"I didn't think I had a choice," he said, "I was never going to stay there Caroline, I needed to keep moving forward and advancing. I regret not talking to you about it first, but at the time I thought it was the best for both of us if we just cut it clean."

"Cut it clean?" she scoffed, "when someone cares for another as you said you cared about me that's not something you do. You don't just leave without having the decency to tell the other person. As high up in rank as you've gotten yourself, you should remember that you are a horrible person and I deserve better than what you gave me."

"Don't you talk to me like that," Tyler said, grabbing hold of her arm as she turned, pulling their faces closer to one another.

"Let go of me," she said, staring right back at him.

"Is there something going on here?"

Caroline and Tyler both turned to see Niklaus right next to them. Tyler quickly let her go and bowed.

"No sir," he said.

Caroline looked up to find the prince staring at her.

"Excuse me."

Caroline walked out of the ballroom and into the gardens. Her emotions were a huge storm within her trying to make it to the surface. It had hurt her when Tyler left and she was angry, but she was also glad it taught her about what she wanted, and being treated as someone who was disposable wasn't it. It was hard however, knowing that someone she thought cared about her viewed her in that kind of light.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her and she turned, seeing the prince near her again.

"I didn't need your help back there," she said, "I can take care of myself."

"Of that I have no doubt," he said, a smirk briefly crossing his lips. "Suffice it to say I felt the need to check up on things."

"Is that so?" Caroline asked.

"Well, I _was_ told I don't connect with people," he said.

His words brought a smile to her lips, and she felt a little less on edge about their encounter the night before. They walked further into the gardens in silence, neither of them saying anything for a while. Caroline loved how beautiful it looked at night; the sky was clear as the stars sparkled above them.

She stared up for a while and Niklaus couldn't help but look over at her. She was beautiful and she had a lightness to her that he'd never seen.

"Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world who loves you?" she whispered.

Her question through him off guard. She didn't look at him as she spoke and he began to think the question was more for her then for him. Regardless, Niklaus knew exactly how that felt. His life wasn't one based on love and trust, it was based on manipulation and using whatever he had to get ahead. Love was a weakness and a luxury that he couldn't afford.

Caroline turned to look at him. Her breath caught; he swallowed up his emotions the best he could, but she was able to catch some of what was there. She saw more of him then she ever thought he was capable of feeling. She wondered a little, about what he really hid behind the walls he projected forward.

He looked behind them, at the lit castle filled with people who were undoubtedly wondering where he had run off to.

"I guess we should head back," she said.

"I suppose we should," he said.

"Well, after you your Grace," she said.

Caroline smirked a little as she said it, and he let out a breath, regretting slightly that he didn't know what his name sounded like coming from her lips.


	9. Lost and Found

**Another update and not a millions years later this time! Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. It really motivates me to keep going. This was a thought I had that popped into my head. Please let me know if you have any prompts for me! Tumblr: my-fearless-destiny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. **

Caroline had finally decided to travel after years of taking Lizzie and Josie to school, lacrosse and dance practice and dealing with the constant influx of supernatural drama that surrounded her. Now that her girls were all grown up and things had slowed down, she was left with an empty feeling. She had never really had the chance to explore what was around her. She'd had a glimpse of college, and she had gotten to try motherhood, something she had wanted to do, albeit not as soon as it had happened. She remembered little talks and instances about something more, a whole world out there full of music and art. _Genuine beauty._ And it was all at her disposal. Instead of waiting for forever, she decided she'd try to find what she felt was missing. Which led her to being in Italy on a Saturday night. Dancing the night away.

Caroline felt the vibrations of the music going through her body as she walked through the club. She always looked for ways to lose herself these days, the mixture of blood, booze, and music usually helped her. She felt herself moving to the music, swinging her hips to the beat, her hand flowing through her curled locks as she did so. She had caught sight of a few prospects looking her way, none of them daring to approach her quite yet, which was just fine with her for the time being. The alcohol and music were just enough to get her mind to stop thinking for a while. The high served as a way for her body and mind to focus on the feeling of it all instead of processing reality. It was something she needed for now.

The blonde lost herself for a moment until she felt someone come behind her. Her senses quickly picked up on the familiar scent, the sensation of his hands on her hips too familiar even though he hadn't touched her in years. His body felt warm against hers and although most nights were spent feeling euphoric with her vices of choice, she hadn't felt this _alive_ in a while. He began swaying to the music with her and she relaxed into him, taking comfort in the feel of his warm body against hers. Caroline turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She gazed up at him. He looked the same, (he would always look the same) but his eyes had a different edge to them. He looked lighter in a way, although he still carried his demons around with him. He smirked as his hand wrapped around her lower back and pulled her body closer to his. She gasped.

They began playing a game with each other. Caroline eyed him, biting her lower lip. Klaus' hands played with her, skimming her body until they were on her ass. The anticipation of it all was toying with her until she looked up at him, a determined look in her eye as she brought her lips to his. If she weren't a vampire she probably wouldn't have caught the slight surprise in Klaus' movements. But she did, and she couldn't help the slight smirk she had as they continued kissing. Caroline felt every fleeting breath, his hands were everywhere and her skin was on fire. She matched him, grabbing onto his hair and shirt.

Caroline pulled back, looking at him for a moment before she grabbed his hand, taking him out of the club with her. Once outside, they rounded the corner and she stopped in front of him.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Word had gotten around that there was a beautiful blonde in town, I followed the lead from there love," he said.

She crossed her arms.

"You mean you have a spy that saw me somewhere," she said.

"Semantics," he said, "how have you been enjoying your travels?"

"Did you really come all the way over here to chit chat about my travels Klaus?" she asked.

"In not so many words," he said, "I wanted to see you, to see how you were."

"I don't know how I am," she whispered, taking in a breath.

"Yes you do," he said.

"Why do you care?" she asked, "it's been years Klaus."

"That changes nothing," he said, "not quite near a century yet. Caroline, you're still everything I said to you the night of the ball. Time hasn't changed that and neither has it changed my feelings for you."

Her breath caught. The people closest to her were supposed to know and remember who she was, even when she couldn't remember for herself. But with her mom, Stefan, Elena, everyone actually gone, there was no one to ground her. She was still a neurotic control freak, but she felt like part of her had escaped from her grasp somehow and the more she tried to ignore it or fill it, the more prominent it was in her mind. But Klaus had known her all along, from her first birthday as a vampire. _We're the same Caroline. _That had felt like so long ago, so far from where they stood now, but it was still true in a way. Over the years she was able to admit what she couldn't back then, they were similar and there was a little darkness in her after all.

"Caroline," he whispered, bringing his hand up to push some of her hair behind her ear.

"Is it time for you to fulfill your promises?" she asked.

She had no doubt that he would, it was only a matter of how long it would take her to let him. She was ready now.

"We aren't too far from Rome," he said.

Caroline smiled, kissing him right before he sped them off into the night.


End file.
